


a vision softly creeping

by doctorkilljoy



Series: Klaus Hargreeves Deserves Better [2]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (Comics), The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Canonical Character Death, Comfort, Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 17:58:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17833388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorkilljoy/pseuds/doctorkilljoy
Summary: In the pocket universe, Klaus has been trying to summon the ghost of his lost love. An impossible task, until he gets a little help from Number Five.





	a vision softly creeping

**Author's Note:**

> So this wasn't supposed to be a series. But I didn't feel quite right about how I left the last fic so I wrote this one. I should mention you'll want to read that one first. While yes, it's very angsty, this picks up right after where the last left off. Also the living situation is a bit weird if you don't know what's going on. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you like it.
> 
> Song title is from _The Sound of Silence_ by Simon and Garfunkel.

“Concentrate.”

“I don’t think this is gonna work.”

“It won’t if you don’t concentrate.”

Klaus sighed and rubbed the back of his neck, and said, “You know it’s funny when you talk like that you sound just like Dad.” 

“Someone has to,” Five replied. 

They were in the living room, and it was yet another “let’s see if Klaus can conjure a ghost _now_ ” days. He hated them because they made him feel like a broken tourniquet. Sure he could still tie off someone’s arm but he’d already broken once and would easily do so again. That was not his idea of fun. 

Ben was sitting on the couch reading a book, and he said, “You can do it, Klaus.”

“Thanks, Ben, so much. Go, team,” he said with sarcasm. 

Five was standing in front of Klaus, and he crossed his arms over his chest. “Try again.” 

Klaus sighed and closed his eyes, trying to find that part of him that drew spirits. It was harder to access here, what with the “outside of normal time” atmosphere and all. It didn’t help that random thoughts were hampering his ability to think. Ones like, “I would look much better in that outfit than Allison,” and “What time is it in Dallas right now?” There was also, “You know what’s adorable? Snow leopards,” along with, “I think I have ADHD but I’m not sure.” 

“Clear your mind,” said Five, which was not the least bit helpful. He could clear his mind about as easily as a hoarder could clean their house. It could be done but it would take forever. 

Ben tsked and said, “What about thinking about a particular ghost?” 

He opened his eyes and looked at Ben, who shrugged. “Maybe that’s the problem. You need to focus on one ghost instead of any ghost.”

“Good idea,” Five said and turned back to Klaus. “Who’s someone that you want to speak with more than anyone?” 

“Dave,” Klaus said automatically. 

Five rolled his eyes and Ben nodded. This surprised exactly no one. 

“Focus on Dave, see if you can bring him here,” Ben advised.

“Yeah because I haven’t been trying to do that since we arrived,” Klaus muttered. 

“Then let me help,” Five said. 

Klaus and Ben both looked at him with confusion, and Klaus said, “What?” 

“The working theory is you can’t conjure the dead because we’re outside of time. No one can or has died here,” said Five, moving to sit next to Klaus on the floor. “If we combine my powers with yours, theoretically we could bring a ghost through.” 

“Oh shit, that might actually work,” Ben said.

Klaus gave a strangled laugh. “That is completely insane.” 

“Shut up and focus on your boyfriend,” Five replied, taking Klaus’s hand. Klaus smirked at him and Five rolled his eyes. “Platonic thoughts, please.”

“Rude,” Klaus replied. 

He closed his eyes again and thought about Dave. His smile. The calluses on his hands. The way he would squint a little when he’d read something that didn’t make sense. His scent, how it felt to hold him… Everything he could remember about Dave. The one person Klaus loved more than anyone. He thought of him and chanted his name over and over in his head. Dave, Dave, Dave...

Klaus could hear a sound, like a Tesla coil in the distance. There was static in the air, and Five squeezed his hand so hard it hurt. A wind had picked up, and he could hear thunder like the night that Five had come through. Then he heard Ben gasp, “Oh shit,” before something knocked Klaus onto his back. 

“What the fuck?!” He yelled, opening his eyes. 

Dave was on top of him. Five had let go of his hand, and he could hear him talking to Ben. Klaus was still in shock and thought he must be dreaming. 

“Klaus?” Dave said. There was blood on his shirt, Klaus could feel it soaking into his own. There was a smell clinging to him of gunpowder and rain. It was Dave, as Klaus had last seen him. He was still dead, but he was solid, like Ben.

Klaus didn’t answer, instead, he cupped Dave’s face with both hands and kissed him. Dave groaned and kissed back, his hand tangling in Klaus’s curls. He could feel the dirt on Dave’s lips, and the grime clinging to his fatigues, and Klaus did not care. Dave was on top of him, it was what he’d wanted since he’d gotten back from Vietnam.

“Oh my God!” 

Dave pulled his mouth away, and Klaus whimpered. Dave pinched his side and said, “We got company.” 

Five and Ben were standing over them, and Diego had come into the living room too. 

“What did you do?” Diego asked. 

“Him. A lot,” Klaus said, pointing at Dave, who chuckled. 

“Speaking for the rest of the room, I’d rather skip the physical portion of your reunion if you don’t mind,” Five said. 

“Yes please don’t,” said Ben. “Also, how?” 

“His powers are expanding,” Five said with a shrug. 

“Your brothers?” Dave asked, and Klaus nodded.

“I’ve got another brother and two sisters around here somewhere,” he replied.

“Can I meet them?” 

Klaus grinned. “Yeah. Come on, get off me!” He paused and added, “Not something I’d ever thought I’d say to you.” 

“I promise I won’t later,” Dave said with a wink.

“Oh my God,” Ben groaned.

Dave stood and helped Klaus to his feet. Klaus, in turn, went to the stairs and yelled, “Guys, get down here now! I want you to meet someone!” 

Allison, Vanya, and Luther came rushing down the steps, Luther asking, “What’s happened? Did you summon Dad?” 

“Ew, no,” Klaus shuddered. 

The family gathered in the living room, Dave standing there and not looking the least bit awkward. Klaus felt his heart swell, and he went to stand beside him. “Everyone, this is Dave. Dave, this is Five, Ben, Diego, Allison, Vanya, and Luther.” 

“Nice to meet you all,” he said, actually tipping his fucking helmet to Klaus’s sisters. Klaus knew he was making that stupid ‘I love you so much’ face and did not care. Dave was a gentleman. 

“I still don’t understand how this is possible,” Diego said. 

“Five, you’re smart, you explain it,” said Ben. 

Five had moved closer to Dave and was looking him over. He poked him in the shoulder, then nodded. “He’s fully corporeal. But he’s not alive.” 

“I could have told you that if you’d asked,” Klaus said. 

“I know I’m dead,” Dave added. “But I don’t know how I’m here.” 

It was then that Five explained about him and Klaus combining their powers so they could summon a ghost. He concluded with, “Since my powers affect time and space it was a simple matter. We had to open a temporal rift into another instance of time where Dave’s ghost could exist. Hopefully, the Commission didn't notice.”

“Wait, hopefully?” Vanya asked.

“I can’t say with a hundred percent certainty they would have missed it. They know how to track my particular time travel signature. I know their protocols, however. Their main concern is with major historical events. Not so much minor fluxes in the time stream,” Five concluded.

Allison wrote on her notepad, _’Where did you find him?’_

“They didn’t find me,” said Dave. He put his arm around Klaus’ shoulders and said, “I could hear him calling me, so I followed the sound of his voice.” 

Klaus thought he was going to cry he was so happy. He took Dave’s hand and kissed his fingers, saying, “You need a bath.”

“Are you hungry?” Ben asked. “I know I was starving the first time I was solid.” 

“Now that you mention it, I am,” Dave admitted.

“We’ll cook,” Diego said, gesturing to himself and Vanya.

“Uh, yeah, you should get cleaned up,” Luther added. 

“I’ll show you the bathroom,” said Klaus. He led Dave out of the living room and upstairs. 

“No sex in the bathroom!” Luther yelled after them, making them both giggle.

When they reached the landing, Dave said, “Your family seems nice.” 

“Yeah, they’re okay. Now, anyway,” he said.

He opened the door to the bathroom and asked, “Do you need anything?” 

Dave hummed and pretended to think, then pushed Klaus against the wall. “Just you.” 

“You’re gonna make me pop a boner in front of my siblings if you keep doing shit like that,” Klaus whispered against his lips.

“From what you’ve told me it wouldn’t be the first time,” Dave replied, and Klaus laughed. 

They kissed again, and Klaus pushed Dave’s flak jacket off his shoulders. He saw the wound in his chest and it filled him with unexpected agony. He could hear the bombs again, and himself screaming for a medic. Dave touched his face and said, “Hey, stay with me.” 

“I’m sorry,” Klaus whispered. “I’m so sorry I couldn’t save you.” 

Dave sighed. “It’s not your fault. It was a war, people die. Besides, it doesn’t hurt anymore.” 

“You know, if you wanted to you could make it go away.”

They both jumped and saw that Ben was standing at the entrance to the bathroom. They had completely forgotten to close the door.

“I did,” Ben continued. “You should have seen what I looked like right after I died. I had a face like a cheeseless pizza.”

“How do I do it?” Dave asked.

“Simple. Picture yourself whole,” Ben said. 

Dave frowned, and Klaus could see he was trying. And while the wound closed, it didn’t go away.

“It takes practice,” Ben added. “Anyway, you may wanna wash up fast. Diego’s making a chicken casserole.” 

“Ooo yay!” Klaus said and grinned at Dave. “His casseroles are the best! Please tell me Vanya’s making the rolls.” 

“She is,” Ben affirmed. 

“Okay go away,” Klaus replied and shut the bathroom door, then went to the tub to draw a bath. 

Dave chuckled and stripped out of his fatigues. He was caked in dirt and who knew what else, but damn if he didn’t look hot. Klaus tested the water and Dave asked, “How hot is it?” 

“It’s not scalding but it’s _really_ hot,” said Klaus. He remembered how Dave liked them.

He stepped into the tub and sighed, saying, “Perfect.” 

“I’d join you. But I give it four minutes before Luther is up here making sure we’re not defiling the sanctity of the bathroom.” 

Dave laughed at that. “Wash my hair for me?” 

“Anytime.” 

Dave ducked under the water and sat up again once his hair was nice and wet. Klaus grabbed the shampoo and gently massaged it into his hair. They were quiet as Dave washed and Klaus poured water over his head. It was hard work, getting all the dirt off, which wasn’t surprising. Klaus had soaked in the tub for hours after he’d come back.

“What is this place anyway?” Dave asked.

“It’s our own personal Pleasantville,” Klaus replied. At the questioning look Dave shot him, he said, “Right you haven’t seen it.” So Klaus explained about the time pocket. About how they were living the same day over again and that they’d been there two years so far. 

“How long will you be here?”

“Until Vanya’s healed and we all have better control over our powers. Allison is currently trying to channel hers through her hands rather than her throat since she can’t talk. She’s learning sign language from a book but it’s slow going.”

“Why can’t she talk?” 

Klaus sighed. “Vanya.” Dave’s eyes widened. “It was an accident. She lost control of her powers and there was a lot that went down between them. The rest of us too, actually. That’s why we’re here.” 

“How long am I going to be here for?” He was squeezing Klaus’s hand as he asked.

That was what Klaus wondered. He said, “I’m not sure. You’re the first ghost we’ve pulled through. Ben was with us when we arrived so...” Klaus trailed off. He leaned over the edge of the tub and kissed Dave’s forehead. “I’ll keep you here as long as I can, but I don't know how long it will be. It could be one day for all I know.” 

“This isn’t going to hurt you is it?” Dave asked, and Klaus shook his head.

“Nah. If I can keep Ben going, I can keep you going. Especially if you give me incentive.” 

Dave laughed, but they were interrupted by a knock on the door.

“Dinner’s ready,” Luther said.

“Okay, we’re coming,” Klaus replied.

Dave got out of the tub and dried off, while Klaus went to find something for him to wear. He managed to find a pair of sweatpants and a baggy shirt in his room. They were a little too big on Klaus but perfect for Dave. They descended the stairs holding hands and went into the dining room. 

Allison had set the table, Klaus could tell because she folded the napkins into little swans. Luther was sitting at one end of the table, while Vanya was at the other. Klaus sat on Vanya’s right, Dave next to him and Allison next to Dave. Ben, Five, and Diego sat on the other side of the table, and for a moment, it seemed like no one would speak.

Then Vanya handed the rolls to Klaus and asked, “So Dave, what did you do before Vietnam?” That was the cue for everyone to start dishing up. 

“I was a student,” he replied. 

“Oh? What did you study?” Luther asked. 

“Art. I wanted to be a teacher,” said Dave.

“He’s a wonderful artist,” Klaus added. “He used to sketch stuff when we were having our downtime.”

Allison wrote, _‘I’d love to see a sketch.’_

“If my favorite model is available, you will,” Dave said and winked at Klaus. Diego rolled his eyes and Five groaned. 

“Shut up, they’re cute together,” Vanya admonished. 

“I didn’t say anything!” Diego exclaimed

Dinner went well. Everyone was curious about Dave, and by the end of the meal, Klaus could tell his siblings approved. Dave offered to help with the dishes, but Five had waved him away saying he would do them.

 _’You two have catching up to do,’_ Allison wrote.

“Have you seen Klaus’s room?” Diego asked. Klaus grinned when that made Luther choke on the milk he’d been drinking.

“It’s a mess, I’m sure the clutter has become sentient,” Ben said.

“It is not that bad! I told you I need organized chaos to think,” said Klaus and Ben snorted.

“You can’t even see the floor anymore!” 

“I’d love to see your room,” Dave murmured.

Klaus smiled and said over his shoulder, “See you at breakfast!”

They went up the stairs again. This time Dave pinched his ass and made him squeak, and Klaus threw his arms around Dave’s neck and kissed him. It took much longer than it should have to get to Klaus’ room. And yes, there was dirty laundry all over the floor, but Dave wasn’t looking at that, he was looking at the walls.

“You did these?” He asked. 

“Yeah,” Klaus replied.

There were the weird, colorful abstract pieces that Klaus had painted when he couldn’t sleep. But there was also more than one drawing of Dave. He’d clustered them all together on the far wall, into a strange mosaic that only made sense to Klaus. Dave was studying them, one after the other, and he said, “These are amazing. You never told me that you’re an artist.”

“I wasn’t, not really,” Klaus said.

“These say otherwise,” he said. 

“Did you come up here just to critique my artwork?” 

Dave laughed and wrapped his arms around Klaus. He said, “Well when you put it that way…” He trailed off, his gaze softening. 

Klaus smiled and slipped his hands under Dave’s shirt, saying, “Take me to bed.” 

He grinned and surprised Klaus by lifting him up bridal style and kissing him. He stumbled a bit on a stray pair of underwear, but they got to the bed in one piece. Before he knew it, Klaus was on his back, Dave lying on him again, making out like a couple of teenagers. Hands were roaming, and Klaus grinned when he slipped his thigh between Dave’s legs. 

“Hard already?” Klaus teased. 

“Always hard for you,” Dave replied, kissing him again. 

Klaus grabbed the hem of Dave’s shirt, pulling it over his head. His pulse sped up, worried that he was going to see that vicious wound again. But his chest was unmarked, there was no sign of the bullet that had killed him. Dave smiled at Klaus and he returned it, saying, “You’re getting better at that.” 

“I’ll be an expert by midnight,” said Dave. He pulled Klaus’s shirt off, then ran his hands down his thighs. “Leather pants?” 

“They’re my favorite.”

“Suits you, Spooky Boy.” 

Klaus sighed and said, “That shouldn’t turn me on.” 

Dave fondled Klaus through his pants, saying, “And yet…” 

“Don’t tease!” Klaus whined.

“Then help me get these Goddamn things off you so we can fuck.”

“Always the reasonable one.” 

It was much harder to get the pants off than on, especially as Klaus was so hard he thought he might cry. He was probably going to cry anyway, being with Dave again. This shouldn’t have been possible. Klaus’ powers had limits. And yet, here Dave was, wearing Klaus’s sweat pants and staring down at him as though he were a precious treasure. It made his heartache. He never wanted this to be over, he wanted them to stay together here forever. 

“What’s wrong?” Dave asked.

“I missed you,” Klaus whispered. And, oh fuck, his voice was wavering. He was gonna cry. 

“Hey now, it’s okay,” said Dave. He gave Klaus a tender kiss. “If this is too much, we can wait.” 

Klaus shook his head. “No, I want you. I just… I didn’t think I’d ever see you again. Even with my powers.” 

“I get it. I was looking for you, but I couldn’t find you until today. I’m so happy to be back with you,” he muttered. 

He kissed Dave, long and lingering. They were more careful with each other. Caressing and exploring as though they’d never done this before. It didn’t last, as Klaus knew that nibbling Dave’s left earlobe would get his engine running. In turn, Dave tweaked Klaus’s nipples and made him cry out. 

“Oh fuck,” he moaned. “You need to get those pants off, sir.” 

“It’s sir now, is it?” Teased Dave. He leaned down and bit Klaus’s throat.

“Sir, yes sir!” Klaus gave him a sarcastic salute. 

“Tell you what, Private,” Dave said. “I will take them off. But you have to do something for me.” 

Klaus grinned. “Anything, sir.” 

“Touch me.” 

“With pleasure.”

“With pleasure?”

“With pleasure, sir.” 

Dave smiled, and Klaus pulled his sweatpants down. He was hard and leaking, and Klaus wrapped his hand around Dave’s cock. He moved slowly, up and down, with enough pressure to tease but not enough to relieve. Dave moaned, and Klaus shifted so they were lying next to each other. 

He reached out, touching Klaus’s dick with hesitation. When Klaus didn’t jump, Dave smiled and stroked him. He went a little harder and faster than Klaus, and it made his toes curl. The feel of those rough hands on him again, it did things to Klaus that defied description. He shivered and stroked Dave faster. 

“Feels good,” Dave said.

“It’s gonna feel better in a moment,” he replied.

Klaus pushed Dave onto his back and slid down his body. He winked at Dave before taking his dick into his mouth. Dave jumped, hands going to Klaus’s hair. He kept up the same slow pace and light pressure, knowing it would drive Dave wild. Klaus held onto his hips, keeping Dave pinned to the bed and writhing.

“Missed this, fuck I missed this,” said Dave. 

Klaus pulled his mouth away and said, “There’s some lube on my nightstand. Give it to me?”

Dave stared at him for a moment, like he didn’t understand what he’d said. He nodded, and reached for the little bottle Klaus kept there. He smiled at Dave and asked, “I’m gonna get myself ready. Do you want to help?” 

“Oh no, you don’t. I’m going to get you ready,” he replied. 

He shifted them so Klaus was on his back again, and he had the lube open before either of them could blink. He kissed Klaus, hard, and pushed a coated finger into him. Klaus groaned into Dave’s mouth, arching against him. There was more lube, and more fingers, and fuck Klaus couldn’t think straight, which made him giggle.

“What’s so funny?” Dave asked. 

“Can’t think straight,” Klaus replied. “Just… Y’know, I’m not straight.”

“Really? I never would have noticed. I suppose I should have from all those times we had sex,” he joked and Klaus laughed again.

Dave pushed another finger into him, and Klaus gasped. He was scissoring his fingers, curling them inside of Klaus in the most delicious way. He wanted to close his eyes, float away on the sensation. But he was worried if he did, that Dave would disappear again. Dave seemed to feel the same way, as he kept his eyes on Klaus. 

When fingers brushed his prostate, Klaus jolted and said, “Now, I need you now.” 

“But--” 

“Please, Dave?” 

He pulled his fingers out. It took them a moment to find the bottle of lube, as it dropped on the bed and Dave lost track of it. When he did find it, Dave coated his cock with it and put the bottle back on the nightstand. He spread Klaus’s legs, crooking them up and asking, “Are you sure you’re ready?” 

“I will tie you to the bed and not let you come if you don’t put your dick in me right now,” Klaus growled. He then added, “Sir.” 

Dave smirked, positioning himself before thrusting into Klaus. 

They stilled, breathing hard and staring at each other. Dave caressed the side of Klaus’s face and asked, “Are you okay?” 

“Better than ever,” Klaus breathed. “You wanna stay like this all night or you wanna fuck me?” 

“Not gonna fuck you,” Dave replied. He whispered into Klaus’s ear, “I’m gonna make love to you.” 

He thrust forward, starting a slow rhythm. Klaus wrapped his legs around Dave’s waist. It was torture, delightful torture, to have Dave inside him again. He bucked his hips upward and moaned, “Dave, oh Dave.” 

“Klaus,” he sighed. 

They worked out a strong but slow rhythm, one that set Klaus’s nerves on fire. He dug his nails into Dave’s back, who in turn intensified his onslaught. There was a sheen of sweat on Dave’s brow, and Klaus pulled him down for another kiss.

There was a hand on Klaus’s dick, and Dave sucked on his lower lip. He said in a low voice, “Come on, Spooky Boy, come on. I know you’re close.” 

“Dave, Dave, Dave,” Klaus chanted. It was becoming too much for him, he was close. He kissed him and said, “I love you.” 

“I love you, Klaus,” Dave replied. 

Their gazes were fixed on each other, and neither looked away as they came. It crashed through him like an avalanche, and Klaus’s back arched with it. He cried out, Dave smothering his scream with his lips.

“Holy fuck,” Klaus sighed. “Amazing.” 

“God, you too,” Dave replied, placing a delicate kiss on the tip of Klaus’s nose. 

He pulled out, and Klaus grabbed a t-shirt from the floor to clean them off. Dave got the lights, and the two curled up under the covers together. 

Klaus was tracing a random pattern on Dave’s chest. He said, “I want you to know… If you’re not here when I wake up tomorrow, I love you. I love you so much it hurts.” 

“I love you too, Klaus. And no matter what happens, I’m going to find my way back to you,” Dave replied. They talked quietly after that, wanting to cherish every moment they had together. But Klaus wasn’t able to keep his eyes open. He fell asleep in Dave’s arms. 

When he woke up, he was thrilled to see Dave was holding him. It was morning, and Dave was still there! Klaus grinned and jumped on him, saying, “Wake up! Wake up!” 

“Huh? What?” Dave said, opening his eyes. “The hell’s going on?” 

“It’s morning!” Klaus said. 

Dave’s eyes widened, and then he grinned and hugged Klaus. “I’m here!” 

“You are! Oh shit! I--” But Dave cut him off with a kiss. Klaus happily kissed back. 

“We should go downstairs,” Dave said after a few minutes. 

“Why?” 

“So we can annoy your brothers and sisters by being lovey-dovey.”

Klaus laughed at that. “We can be that PDA couple everyone always finds annoying.”

“PDA?” 

There was a knock on the door, and Diego said, “Hey, you two, it’s breakfast time.” 

“Be right down!” Dave replied. 

He and Klaus dressed in a hurry and headed downstairs. Klaus thought his heart would burst with joy. He had his family, he had Dave, and he didn’t have ghosts screaming at him twenty-four seven. He thought he’d been happy when his family accepted him. But this? This was true bliss. 

The End

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://talkingcinemalight.tumblr.com/)


End file.
